


【星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄第三个番外 天上地下

by qzcy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzcy/pseuds/qzcy
Summary: （那天我听到一段空姐谈及自己工作的广播，觉得她说的才是契科夫不再出现在领航员席位上真正的原因，是的，我找了一个自己能接受的原因。另外，好孩子都是该得到幸福的。）接星际迷航3（设定苏鲁的同性伴侣在灾难中去世了……）（纯属瞎编的，不涉及真人。写这条纯属强迫症。）





	【星际迷航AOS背景】五年任务事件薄第三个番外 天上地下

**Author's Note:**

> （那天我听到一段空姐谈及自己工作的广播，觉得她说的才是契科夫不再出现在领航员席位上真正的原因，是的，我找了一个自己能接受的原因。另外，好孩子都是该得到幸福的。）  
> 接星际迷航3（设定苏鲁的同性伴侣在灾难中去世了……）  
> （纯属瞎编的，不涉及真人。写这条纯属强迫症。）

天上地下  
（那天我听到一段空姐谈及自己工作的广播，觉得她说的才是契科夫不再出现在领航员席位上真正的原因，是的，我找了一个自己能接受的原因。另外，好孩子都是该得到幸福的。）  
接星际迷航3（设定苏鲁的同性伴侣在灾难中去世了……）  
（纯属瞎编的，不涉及真人。写这条纯属强迫症。）

 

1、昨天  
“苏鲁？”  
我在……  
“苏鲁……”  
我在……  
“苏鲁！”  
你怎么流血了……  
——“他受伤的时候，你在哪里！”——  
你受伤的时候，我在哪里……  
——“你说过你会保护他的！”——  
你受伤的时候，我在哪里……  
——“你把我的儿子还给我……”——  
你回来好不好……  
——“你让他回来好不好……”——  
你回来好不好……  
“照顾好迪莫拉。”  
不要，不要走。  
“你欠我一个西式的婚礼。”  
不要，不要走。

 

苏鲁从沙发上跳了起来，梦里的那张脸已经变得模糊了。  
直到现在，他都没有办法接受。  
他们一起上学，受训，参加航天员的考试，不过最后他落选了。但是他们从来没有断过联系。  
他们彼此相爱着，他们还有一个可爱的女儿——迪莫拉。

 

当他接到通信赶过去的时候，曾经那位优雅的夫人，披头散发像发了疯一样扑过来，捶打他，将他视为最大的仇敌。  
因为迪莫拉在，他们没有打开棺盖。  
“他在重物砸落的时候，推开了一个抱孩子的夫人，他的后脑凹陷了……”  
通信那头，不近人情地大致描绘着他爱人的死装，直到他因心痛怒吼着够了，并挂断电话才停止。

 

他将脸埋进手掌心了，拼命地咬住嘴唇，直到嘴里尝到了咸味。他根本无法阻止自己的发抖，耳边充斥的是熟悉的声音。  
“苏鲁！”“苏鲁！”“苏鲁！”……  
谁来帮帮他，让他的脑子安静下来。  
“父亲……”  
“父亲？”  
“父亲！”  
他终于听见了：“迪莫拉？”  
小小的女孩穿着睡衣，手里拿着一只棕色的泰迪熊，头发散乱，双眼通红。  
“父亲，我怕。”

 

“当时，你的女儿就在边上。”这是心理辅导老师告诉他的。在监护室他看见了抱着熊的迪莫拉。她努力地抱着那只泰迪熊——那是她最喜欢的生日礼物。泰迪熊的半个头都染上了血迹，有些干硬了，原来漂亮的眼珠子，此刻已经变得浑浊了。  
“你的女儿一直没有哭，不说话。我们没办法和她对话……”耳机里传来心理医生平静的声音  
苏鲁眨了眨干涩的眼睛，他也哭不出来。最痛苦的两个人现在却一个也哭不出来。  
“嗨，宝贝。”他艰难地吐出这句话。  
“父亲，他们要抢走它！”女孩子看到苏鲁的时候，像是看到了希望一样，跪在床上朝着苏鲁喊，“他们已经抢走了爷爷，奶奶，爸爸，妈妈！还有爹地！现在他们还要抢走它！”

 

“睡不着吗？”苏鲁将女孩拉近了些，替她理了理头发。  
“父亲，我梦见爹地了。”迪莫拉也伸手抱住苏鲁的脖子，“他说，只要迪莫拉听话，他就回来了。”  
“那迪莫拉听不听话啊？”苏鲁在女儿肿起来的眼睑上轻轻地吻了一下。  
女孩点点头：“迪莫拉听话的。”

 

“迪莫拉，把那只熊给我吧。”苏鲁走近几步。  
女孩子像是被踩到尾巴的猫，整个人跳起来，连着向后退了几步，缩到了墙角，摇头。  
“好女孩，那只熊脏了，你看你自己也脏了。你们都要洗一洗。”苏鲁压抑住喉咙口的炙热，“爹地不喜欢脏女孩的。”  
女孩犹豫了，看看苏鲁，又看看手里的玩具熊，再看看自己身上的裙子。  
她最后还是点点头，一步步走过去。  
护士们拿走了那只染血的泰迪熊，女孩身上的血衣也换掉了。  
女孩子抬起头望着苏鲁：“父亲，那个时候你在哪里？”

 

“迪莫拉，爹地去了很远……”苏鲁的话被迪莫拉打断了。  
“不，父亲，爹地在这里。”迪莫向后退一步，拉指了指自己的心口，“他以后住在这里了。”  
“迪莫拉。”苏鲁有些吃惊。  
“我知道，爹地已经不在了。迪莫拉要听话，迪莫拉会照顾好父亲的。”女孩又一次上前环住苏鲁，给他自己小小的拥抱。

 

“那个时候我在拯救其他人。”苏鲁真的害怕迪莫拉不接受这个理由，连他自己也难以说服的理由  
“我知道了。爹地说对了，他总是对的。”女孩子说出这样的话的时候，眼睛却慢慢的红了，终于哭了。

 

“父亲，如果难过就哭吧。”女孩小声地说，“我是你女儿，在我这里哭没关系的。”  
“不，我不能哭，因为你的手太小了，擦不干我的眼泪。”苏鲁吸了吸鼻子。  
“那，你哄我睡觉吧。”女孩子窝在了他的怀里。  
“好。”苏鲁答应了。

 

3、葬礼  
“主啊……”牧师念着葬礼悼词，做好自己的工作。  
苏鲁田光拉着自己女儿的手站在漆黑的棺木旁。他瘦了很多，原本剪裁得体的西装，此刻有些空荡荡的。

早晨，他从自己的床上醒过来。阳光温暖，床边冰冷。他脱力地躺着，看着天花板上的顶灯。通讯叮地跳出一条信息：  
葬礼。  
他盯着那个词语看了大概有一刻钟，又看了看虚掩的房门。  
有些空白的大脑，开始找回属于自己的运动方式。  
迪莫拉。  
他迅速地爬了起来，赤着脚，冲到门口。

人群里开始有些人开始在抽泣了，不知道是为了谁。牧师依旧声情并茂的做着上帝代言人。  
苏鲁感觉到旁边的女儿有点昏昏欲睡，时不时靠在他的身上，又坐正了。  
迪莫拉着凉了，有点发烧。  
你不在，迪莫拉就生病了。

领航员腼腆地笑了笑：“早上好。”  
苏鲁没有理他，而是绕过他，跑下了楼梯。  
迪莫拉坐在餐桌前，额头上贴着一片退烧贴，双手撑着下颚，晃荡着一双小脚。  
苏鲁走过去，将女儿抱在怀里，用力之重，恨不得勒紧皮肉骨血里。  
迪莫拉，在被他们收养之前刚刚经历了一场车祸，失去了所有亲人。  
她的懂事听话，和与年龄不符合的安静，深深的让契科夫觉得吃惊。  
厨房里传出了一个女人的声音：“没礼貌，有人跟你打招呼呢。”  
“妈妈？”苏鲁才好像回了魂一样地看着厨房里端着盘子出来的中年女人。  
“人家孩子昨天差点在外面过夜！”她把盘子递给契科夫，“就因为害怕打扰你。”

“他勇敢善良……”神父的话似乎永远说不完。  
苏鲁拉着迪莫拉的手，走到棺木边上。  
里面的人，已经做过了清理和缝合，并且做了修饰，除了看上去苍白意外，就像睡着了一样。  
“迪莫拉，说最后一句话吧。”苏鲁弯下腰，拢了拢女儿的头发。  
“说什么？”迪莫拉看着苏鲁。  
“说什么都可以。”苏鲁压抑着自己的情绪，将迪莫拉推到自己前面。  
如果不这么做，他说不定会，把里面睡着的王子直接拖来，告诉他这个玩笑很无聊。  
迪莫拉扭头看看苏鲁，听话地凑过去：“爹地，晚安。”

4生活1  
迪莫拉吃过了早饭，苏鲁并没有给她请假。  
他希望和同龄人之间的相处能减少孩子心理上的悲伤。  
他知道，迪莫拉要有一段路要走。  
他知道，他自己也有一段路要走。  
他去买中午的蔬菜，那些新鲜的，生长出来的蔬菜。  
他以后的生活中也许不再有复制机了。

“根据你现在的情况，恐怕我们无法让你再去执行太空任务了。”  
……  
“对方家人拒绝接受迪莫拉的身份信息，迪莫拉的身份信息登记在你的户籍里。”  
……  
“你母亲的年龄已经超过了监护人年龄的限制。”  
……  
“你有两个选择，一个是找到一个适合的监护人，另一个是你自己承担监护人职责。”  
……  
“也许，你可以试着和他的家人沟通一下，他的姐姐年龄正合适。”  
……

从户籍那边出来天已经黑了。  
他和妈妈打过电话，拜托她去接一下迪莫拉。  
莫名的，他有些不是很想见到迪莫拉。他爱她，可是，当他看见迪莫拉，他就不可避免地想起曾经有这么一个人为她讲故事，倒牛奶，逗她笑，他就疼得心口抽搐。  
如果，可能，他甚至都不想踏进那所房子。  
也许，他是不敢。

“光？”契科夫穿了一件T恤，上面是一只看上去有点蠢的小熊。  
苏鲁看着他，虽然不想说话，却依旧逼迫自己开口，毕竟他不想从此失去声音：“回去吧。”  
“哦。”契科夫点点头，乖乖地跟在后面。  
“什么时候回去？”苏鲁停了下来。  
追着他脚步的契科夫差点撞上去：“什么？”  
苏鲁没有转身，而是看着前方。  
那里没有路灯，只能依靠旁边的居民窗户里透出来的光依稀辨认。  
“根据飞船的受损状况，很快就可以修好的吧。”他继续说道。

“我请了假，舰长同意的。”有一下没一下戳着面前面条的契科夫顺手给迪莫拉递了一个纸巾。  
小丫头吃得满脸都是酱汁。  
中年女人，阿不，看上去还年轻的女人实际上已经接近六十了。  
她指着契科夫碗里的面：“帕沙，不可以挑食！”  
帕沙？苏鲁抬头看着契科夫。  
“爹地，牛奶没有……”女孩子吃得有点忘乎所以，习惯地着右边伸出空了的杯子。餐桌安静了，迪莫拉捂住了自己的嘴，有些惊恐地看着苏鲁，而后是慌乱地道歉，“对不起！”  
“没关系，宝贝。”苏鲁接过契科夫递过来的牛奶，“如果爹地知道，迪莫拉都害怕提起他了，他一定会很伤心”

“你希望我收养她？”  
“是的。”  
“他不是我弟弟的孩子！”  
“我……”  
“你在享受英雄的虚荣的时候，我弟弟躺在废墟里。”  
“对不起。”  
“可以。”  
“什么？”  
“我说可以。”

“他不要你了！他把你丢在这里，不会回来了！在他眼里你就是累赘！阻碍他的绊脚石！你就和这只破熊一样，就该待在垃圾堆了！你就是一个灾星！”

苏鲁视频转了一个方向，寇克那张脸上的青紫痕迹还没有褪掉。实际上已经过去半年了，这是另一场任务受的伤。后果是差点被麦考伊的吐沫星子淹死。  
“嗨，苏鲁先生。”寇克看上去很为难，清了清嗓子，“实际上，是契科夫来找我的。”

5生活2  
契科夫仿佛因为刚才的争吵用尽了全力，他的胸口随着他的的呼吸而起伏。  
苏鲁坐在他对面，也是余怒未消。  
一年时间了，契科夫在地球上整整陪了他一年。  
上次通话的时候，寇克甚至开玩笑：飞船速度都慢了一半，平时还要尽量躲着点走。

“我可以留在地球上照顾迪莫拉。”契科夫把协议书递到苏鲁面前，小心翼翼地“只要你签了。”  
“我不会签的。”苏鲁把协议书撕了。  
“你要当舰长的，你怎么能困在这里？”契科夫有点激动，他做了多大的决心来做这件事。  
“我不会签的！”固执地重复一遍，苏鲁看着他，“迪莫拉是我的女儿，跟你没有关系，你没有监护人资格！”  
“只要签了，我就有了！”契科夫霍的站了起来，“迪莫拉就有人照顾了，你也可以去圆你的舰长梦了！”  
“永远都别想再让我签那个！”苏鲁说得咬牙切齿。

寇克想了想撩起衣袖：“这里有一道伤口，是那个男人留下的。”  
那胳膊上其实什么也看不出来，谁也没有想过那里曾经有一个半尺来长，深到白骨的伤口。  
苏鲁明白寇克的意思，但是他不能。  
“苏鲁，”旁边的斯波克出现在了视频里，“为什么不去问问契科夫和迪莫拉。”

帕维尔，契科夫，现在照顾起迪莫拉来是一套又一套的了。  
苏鲁端着茶杯，看着窗户外面嬉戏打闹的两个人。一层薄薄的玻璃两侧，仿佛是两种氛围。  
“迪莫拉很喜欢他。”  
“妈妈？”苏鲁回头看了一眼穿着围裙的母亲。  
她没有再说什么，只是用围裙擦擦手，推开窗户：“吃饭了。”  
“知道了！”

寇克好像知道苏鲁会生气一样，视屏角度里都看不见他。  
实际上，如果他站在苏鲁面前，一定会被揍个鼻青脸肿。  
麦考伊这一次也加入视频的队伍，他可不是来关心寇克和苏鲁其中一个的。  
“帕沙，你感觉怎么样？需不需要我掐死吉姆。”他很关心。  
“我没事。”躺在床上的人显然有些疲惫。  
“我就说嘛，关键时刻，一炮泯……哇，乌乎拉，你干嘛掐我！”寇克惨叫声。

“谁教你的？”苏鲁把水杯递给契科夫，“寇克？”  
“额……嗯……其实……”契科夫想要说点什么。  
“你不要说了，除了他没有别人了。”苏鲁做了下来，“我想……”

“第一条，你记住，生米煮成熟饭。”  
“什么？会不会很难。”  
“这个不难。他心里有你，其实你们两个当初就有发展潜力，只是他太过自制。现在，听我说，你去搞点酒……”  
“然后？”  
“然后，乖宝宝，你没看过狗血连续剧吗？”  
“懂了吗？”  
“真得懂了吗”  
“真得懂了。”  
“祝你好运。”

苏鲁看着眼前的协议，有些无奈地叹了一口气：“我希望你再考虑考虑。”  
契科夫摇摇头：“我想了很久了。我会照顾好迪莫拉的。”  
看了一眼在旁边玩着玩具熊的迪莫拉——她现在有两只玩具熊了。

“第二条一哭二闹三上吊。”  
“这个很难弄。”  
“也是，要是好弄。在舰船上那个女人就能抓住他了。”  
“还有其他的吗？”  
“那好，第二点五条 命悬一线。”  
“啥？”  
“这个你不用操心了，我帮你搞定。”  
“舰长，你在说啥？”

当那个大姐头用手里的刀子插进契科夫的大腿的时候。苏鲁的心几乎跳到嗓子眼里：“住手！你干了什么？”  
那是真得扎了进去，疼得契科夫头都发晕。  
女人看着他，摇了摇自己还剩下四个指头的右手：“他是你什么人？”  
“朋友。”苏鲁想都没想就回答。  
“朋友啊，”女人面露不屑，“朋友这种东西最不可靠了。”她用力地踢了一脚契科夫。契科夫疼得包着肚子，整个人弯成了虾米。

“医生，他怎么样？”苏鲁问着帮契科夫止血的医生。  
“除了失血以外，病人还有严重的脑震荡。”医生眯着自己的小眼睛。  
“他什么时候能醒过来？”苏鲁问医生。  
“这难说。一般至少一个月。”医生确实认真地想了想。

“我靠，我叫你帮忙，没叫你真地捅他！他什么都不知道”寇克喊了起来。  
“这样才真实啊。对了，我亲爱的小金毛，和你的瓦肯小狼狗过得怎么样？”  
“额，还好。你想怎么样？”  
“那套小公寓送给我吧，我要结婚了，总要有地方住啊。”  
“我……”  
“那我去告诉那位苏鲁……”  
“别，好的。Bad，girl，祝你遇到一个悍妇！”  
“放心，我的小野猫，温柔得不得了。”

“对不起，我爱你，所以我不能困住你。”

“如果，你爱我，就不要困住你自己。”

6婚礼  
“今天……”神父朗诵着圣词。

寇克下飞机的时候，第一反应是躲在斯波克的背后。  
麦考伊毫不客气地拎着他的后脖领子，将他推到了接机人的面前。  
还好，苏鲁没有打他。  
契科夫挠了挠头，仿佛松了一口气。

“舰长。你来嘛~~”  
“我能不能不来~~”  
“为什么~”  
“因为苏鲁会打我~”  
“斯波克会保护你的~”  
“他会觉得打得好~”  
“麦考伊会保护你的~”  
“他会提供皮鞭~”

音乐声响起，契科夫走路还有点跛，胸口的小花随着他的呼吸起伏。  
他的父母虽然来了，当毕竟不是嫁女儿，没有上台。  
迪莫拉一手抱着小熊，一手拉着他。  
苏鲁站在另一头，等待着他。

“西式的礼仪？”乌乎拉一边做着护肤，一边回答契科夫的问题。  
“我怕到时候做错。”契科夫有些挫败地扯着自己头发。  
“没关系，你能行。”乌乎拉鼓励他。  
“你说苏鲁为什么会同意。”契科夫又开始担心别的了。  
乌乎拉有些生气了：“听着，契科夫，回到你自己的房间去，好好得休息一下。”

一个趔趄，契科夫又站稳了。他尴尬地笑了笑。  
寇克明显感到一道杀人的目光冲着自己来了。  
其实苏鲁也很紧张，他的眼睛一直跟着契科夫，生怕他有什么。

“他受伤和你有没有关系。”苏鲁望着寇克。  
“没有！”寇克回答，声音洪亮。  
看着离去人的背影，寇克刚松一口气，耳边就传来斯波克的吹气声：“寇克，说谎是不符合逻辑的。”  
“怎么，你想惩罚我？”寇克故意向后面靠了靠。  
门口还没走的人恨得牙痒痒。

终于他们并肩站在了一起。在他们牢牢牵在一起的手臂上，做着迪莫拉。  
小姑娘一边搂着一个的脖子，然后那只熊遮住了所有人的视线。  
当迪莫拉被放下来的时候，人们只能看到两个人因为害羞而通红的脸。  
人们开始欢呼起来。

放一束白色玫瑰花在坟墓前，契科夫用手指拨动着墓碑旁边的小铃铛的铃舌，叮铃铃响。  
“我会照顾好他。”

“无论富贵贫穷,无论健康疾病,无论人生的顺境逆境,在对方最需要你的时候,你能不离不弃终身不离开直到永远吗”

7未来某一天  
“报告，苏鲁舰长，我们准备靠岸了。”  
“询问几号港口。”  
“这里是帕维尔。契科夫，请提供位置。”  
“我们在……”  
“请根据我的指挥到达指定停靠点。”

“根据联盟的相关规定，伴侣之间必须有一个人留在近陆。你同意吗？”有着蜥蜴斑纹的工作人员把表格递给契科夫。  
“我同意。”契科夫拿起旁边的笔。

“那么，最伟大的领航员，我们该做什么了？”  
“领你回家。”

完

现在可以说说我听到什么。  
女方是空姐，而她的丈夫是机长。这很令人羡慕吗？神机情侣，多浪漫。  
不，一点都不。  
因为，规定夫妻二人不能同时在天空中，一个在天上的时候，另一个必须在陆地上。  
理由，大家都应该明白吧。  
星际迷航在宇宙中执行任务，一飞多少年，另一个应该就连离开大气层的机会都没有了。  
所以，在我心里，这就是真正的理由


End file.
